How to save a life
by speaker-4-the-undead
Summary: Obviously disturbed by Akkain's death, I've decided to bring him back to life. One shot.
1. DR ABC

**A/n: It's not that the ending of BMT wasn't ****good,**** it's just that I was so disturbed and distressed by Akkarin's death, I had to write something to bring him to life and make me feel better. I mean I was just beginning to know that guy! And then he had to die. Sheesh. My first ****fic**** for BMT. Please ****R&r**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Magician Trilogy, the first five paragraphs of this story, nor any of the characters here. The wonderful Trudi Canavan does. Because, if I did own them, Akkarin would be alive and well.**

**Chapter 1: DR A****B****C**

_All was silent. Sonea stared at the three bodies lying before the University. A wave of exhaustion washed over her. She felt no triumph. No pleasure. Just emptiness__. She turned to Akkarin._

_A smile curled the edge of his lips. His eyes were open, but fixed somewhere beyond her. As she moved, the hands about her wrist loosened and fell away._

_"No," she whispered. 'Akkarin.' Grabbing his hands, she sent her mind inwards. Nothing. Not even the slightest spark of life._

_He had given her too much power._

_He had given her everything._

No, she thought, not everything. He said he could hold on. He _would_ hold on, for her, wouldn't he? Suddenly more desperate than ever, she pulled out the knife, and threw it onto the floor where it clattered noisily. She heard Rothen and Dorrien approach from behind her, and she turned to look at Dorrien pleadingly.

"Sonea, there is nothing I can do, he's already dead," he said to her as gently as possible.

Sonea shook her head, "please, at least just heal the wounds." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she knew that now was not the time for crying, and fought back her tears.

Dorrien shot a worried look at Rothen, who replied with a slight nod, and Dorrien knelt down and put his hand over the wound. Determined, Sonea dove deeper and deeper into Akkarin's mind, searching for the faintest sign of life. But still, nothing.

She lifted his lifeless head, and kissed him on the lips. Doing so, she realized that Dorrien had already mended the wound completely, and had moved to stand with Rothen.

She thought back to her old lessons on healing. The average adult's heart beats about 60 – 80 times a minute, and breathed 12 to 16 breaths per minute. It gave her a crazy new idea, nobody had tried it before, but she didn't care if it worked or not, she'll try anything now, anything to bring back her love, her Akkarin.

She tilted his head back, and lifted his chin, and using her powers, willed Akkarin's heart to beat, a beat each second; she willed air to rush into his lung steadily, so that blood and oxygen might circulate around his body, to keep it functioning.

Three minutes after Sonea had started trying to function Akkarin's body, she stopped to check, and found that his heart was beating without her help. However, he wasn't breathing, so she concentrated on helping him to breathe. Soon, she found he was breathing without assistance.

Now that his body was keeping itself alive, she sent her mind inwards again, hoping for a flicker of energy she could send some power to. She felt attentively, and… there it was, extremely faint, but it was there. She exclaimed in surprise.

"Rothen! Dorrien! Could you send some power to him?" She barely had enough power left, she was only holding on because the joy of finding his body supporting itself had given her new hope.

The two older magicians, who couldn't tell what she had been doing because what had happened was going on beneath the body's surface, looked at each other in surprise, and confusion, but mostly confusion.

"Sonea, he's dead, sending our power wouldn't bring him back," said Rothen.

"Just do it!" she said with such fierce determination that both Rothen and Dorrien gave in, and sent some of their power to Akkarin.

Suddenly, Akkarin gasped deeply in shock, and sat up. Rothen and Dorrien got up quickly, and backed away obviously stunned, while Sonea wrapped herself in Akkarin. She cried for awhile, and collapsed in exhaustion, content to be in his arms.

**A/n: Brought to life by good old CPR. Much thanks to my old Red Cross First Aid theory lessons and CPR notes. I just made Sonea invent CPR! I have sort of written the next chapter, and I know I should be concentrating on ****DotW****, my Twilight ****fic****, so please tell me if I should update this or leave it as ****a****oneshot**

**Just click the "go" button. NOW!**


	2. Sorry readers

**A/n: Ho all!**

**Sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna update this story. I have nothing to write about it anyway, he's alive and I'm content.**

**However, I might be doing other BMT fics in future, so do look out for me. Better yet, keep me on author alert and read my other fics.**

**Love, ****Tricia, ****your speaker-for-the-undead **


End file.
